


Internet Boyfriend

by lynecchi, Spicykimbab



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Internet, M/M, cute junhoe, junbob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynecchi/pseuds/lynecchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicykimbab/pseuds/Spicykimbab
Summary: What happen if you have to meet your internet boyfriend in person after dating for two years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first time writing after stopping for couple years. i'm very sorry if there's a lot of mistakes!  
> happy reading!
> 
> thank you to lynecchi for proofreading this story!

**Internet Boyfriend**

**Ch. 1**

**JunBob**

Koo Junhoe finally stepped his feet on South Korea's capital city, Seoul. He never thought in his life that he would ever visit this place. He had worked hard to save money for this special trip.

 

The tall man walked to the baggage claim area. He waited for his belongings on the conveyor belt. While waiting, he pulled out his phone to text the person who would pick him up there.

 

**Me**

Hyung, I've landed. Currently waiting for my luggage....

 

A minute later, a reply came in.

 

**Bobby Hyung**

Alright, love. I'm waiting outside. Denim jacket and ripped jeans!

 

 _Love._ A short pet name that always made his heart flutters every time he read it or every time he heard it when they facetimed. How can someone he never met in person before made his heart races so much? He knew meeting someone you only know through internet is a risky move. But, at the same time Junhoe was too in love to care. He was also really curious to see his internet boyfriend in person, all the while hoping that the trip won’t be disappointing.

 

He finally saw his big black suitcase. He took it off from the moving conveyor belt. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his suitcase toward the exit. The excitement was thrilling and it made his hear race even more.

 

As soon as he was outside he could see a lot people who were waiting for someone. Both of his eyes scanned the crowd. A big white board with _‘Koo Junhoe’_ written on it caught his attention. The man holding the board was smiling widely at him. Junhoe eyed the man for a second. Denim jacket and ripped jeans. This man was the one who was supposed to pick him up. Junhoe slowly approached the man. His heart started to beat really fast with every step he took. The closer he was to him, the more beautiful the man looks. To Junhoe, he was _very_ breathtaking.

 

“Junhoe?” The man that Junhoe identified as Bobby-hyung called to him. Junhoe gulped, hearing that deep husky voice this close was unbelievable.

 

“Y-yeah..” The taller man stuttered. He started to get awkward and unsure of what to do.

 

“Relax, let’s grab something to eat. You must be hungry!” Bobby said, reassuring him. He took Junhoe luggage from him and started to push it toward the parking lot.

 

Junhoe followed silently behind him. Suddenly he didn’t know what to do or what to say. He was always awkward with new people. Well, Bobby wasn’t exactly new people in his life. He has been dating Bobby for two years, now. Crazy, right? He can’t even believe that himself. Everyone said online dating was dangerous. But somehow Junhoe really trusted his boyfriend. He felt that Bobby was different from anyone else that people usually met in the cyber world.

“We’re here.” Bobby voice broke his train of thought. He lifted his head only to see a black sport car that he didn’t even know the name of. Junhoe mouth hung open. He can’t believe what was shown in front of him.

 

“T-this car i-is yours?” Junhoe stuttered. His mind was blown by the fact that Bobby owned such an expensive car. His eyes kept moving back and forth from the car, to Bobby and back to the car.

 

“Yup, my car. Blackjack,” Bobby grinned as he patted the top of his car proudly. Once again, Junhoe was at lost on what to say to him.

 

Bobby opened the car trunk and put Junhoe’s stuffs inside. He moved to the passenger door and opened it for Junhoe, like a gentleman. After Junhoe got inside, he then sat on the driver seat and started the car.

 

“What do you want to eat, love?” The pet name still made Junhoe’s heart jumped each time he heard it. Bobby seemed pretty comfortable saying it, though.

 

“A-ah, I’ll just eat whatever..” Junhoe was the exact opposite, he was feeling really awkward. The more he tried to relax, the more nervous he felt about everything.

 

“Hey, relax,” Bobby said as he smiled at him softly. He put his hand on Junhoe’s thigh and gave it gentle tap. He tried to make the taller man comfortable with him. Junhoe took a deep breath and gave Bobby a nervous smile. He really appreciated the fact that Bobby was trying to ease things up.

 

Bobby started to drive his car out from the parking lot. They headed to a restaurant not far from the airport. Both of them were in silent mode. Junhoe stared out the window. His eyes were focusing on the buildings they passed. It’s so different than his hometown, Busan. It’s a lot more colorful and a lot of tall buildings.

 

Thirty minutes later they arrived on small restaurant not far from the airport. Bobby parked his car on the parking space in front of the place. He turned off the car and looked at Junhoe. It The other man was spacing out.

 

“Junhoe,” Bobby called, trying to get his attention. Junhoe looked at him and smiled shyly. “We are here, let’s go.”

 

Both of them got out of the car. Of course as a gentleman, Bobby opened the door for his boyfriend. Junhoe thanked him and walked inside the small restaurant together. They settled on the table near the window. Junhoe seemed to like looking at the street, so that’s why they chose that table.

 

“What would you like to eat?” Bobby lifted his head from the menu to look at the man sitting across of him.

 

“I.. Uh… salad…?” Junhoe was unsure of what to choose. Everything in the menu seemed interesting but the price was way too expensive for his wallet. He ended up choosing the cheapest option.

“Oh c’mon, it’s dinner time. You don’t wanna eat just that,” Bobby chuckled. He ended up choosing steak for both of them.

 

While they were waiting for their food, they chatted for a bit to get to know each other better. Junhoe learned that Bobby was a very goofy and friendly person. His real life persona was not that different from the personality that he showed during their video calls. But seeing him in person gave an entirely different feelings to Junhoe. It made his heart beat faster each time Bobby smiled and laughed. It was really like a really different experience. It was like meeting him for the first time, although they’ve been together for two years.

 

Bobby noticed that he had been the one who did the talking all day. He caught Junhoe staring at him a couple times and every time he did, Junhoe looked away shyly. He found it cute. He knew he was in love.

 

After a couple more conversations (where Bobby was  the one who talked the most), their food was finally served. It smelled really delicous. Junhoe instantly digged into the food. He was really starving. Bobby, on the other hand, ate his food calmly. Junhoe was so into the food that he was silent apart from the sound of his  munching. He stopped when he heard a chuckle. Junhoe lifted his head and his eyes met Bobby’s who apparently had been staring at him. The taller man felt his cheeks burn so he looked away.

 

“Is the food okay?” Bobby asked with a warm smile. Junhoe gave a little shy nod as an answer.

 

They finished dinner and got back to the car. Junhoe had insisted to split the bill but Bobby said Junhoe was the guest so it’s only right for him to pay for the food. The rest of drive to Bobby’s place was quiet. Junhoe was trying to not feel nervous and awkward. His mind kept thinking about spending every night alone with Bobby.

 

“You know, I won’t hurt you. If I did, just punch me,” Bobby took Junhoe’s hand and held it tightly. He rubbed his thumb against the back of Junhoe’s palm, soothing him.

 

“I know, I trust you,” Junhoe whispered softly. That made a huge smile appear on Bobby’s face. He felt all warm and fuzzy.

 

Bobby’s car was finally parked in the parking lot. They got off from the car and Bobby took out Junhoe’s luggages. Junhoe followed Bobby inside the apartment building. A few minutes later, they arrived on Bobby’s floor. Junhoe wondered why there were only two doors on that floor. Usually there was four to five doors per floor. The door clicked open as Bobby entered his passcode. Once again, Bobby surprised Junhoe with how spacious his apartement was. He guessed it made sense, because he owned a fancy sports car after all.

 

“Make yourself at home” Bobby smiled as set Junhoe’s luggage near the sofa. Bobby gave a little house tour for Junhoe who would be staying for six nights in his house. When people walked inside from the front door, the first thing they would see was a spacious living room. Everything had a cream and brown color. Across the living room was a kitchen along with a dining table set that fit four people. The door to the right from the entrance was the master bedroom, which Bobby was currently using. The room on the left from the entrance was a guest room (Junhoe made a mental note that he would be sleeping there). Across the guest room was a home gym, where all the body building stuffs were stored. To the right from the kitchen, a tiny room to do laundry was located, usually it was used by the house cleaning service.

 

“Alright, so that’s my house,” Bobby said as he finished the quick house tour. He turned around to face Junhoe.

 

“I guess, I’ll unpack first..” Junhoe said as he dragged his luggage to the guest room.

 

“Where are you going?” Bobby stopped him on his track.

 

“Uhh.. The guestroom?”

 

“Nope, you’re sleeping with me, babe. You’re my boyfriend I’m not letting you sleep alone,” Hearing that made Junhoe face burning and red, he was so sure that Bobby could see it on his face. Sleeping with Bobby? On the same bed? Will that be okay? Will it end well? A tap on his shoulder brought Junhoe back to the world. He saw Bobby smiling at him and it assured him that everything will be fine.

 

A couple minutes later, Junhoe finished unpacking his clothes. He borrowed Bobby’s empty drawer to store his clothes. He was sitting on the bed with towel, toiletries, and fresh pajama on him hand, waiting for Bobby to finish showering in the bathroom. Technically it was faster to just use the other bathroom that was available in the apartment, but somehow Junhoe didn’t want to move and use that one.

 

Bobby finished his shower and got out from the bathroom with towel hanging on his head, he was topless with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Junhoe gulped, seeing his boyfriend’s body this close and personal was a huge surprise. He thought he won’t be surprised because they did.. ahem, sexy times through video call regularly. He was supposed to be used to it already.

 

“Like what you see?” Bobby said with a playful and slightly teasing tone. Junhoe looked away and blushed, he got caught staring. He got up and rushed to the bathroom, locking it.

 

“Cute,” Bobby said as the door closed in front of him.

 

While waiting for Junhoe, Bobby decided to turn on the TV. He sat on the bed, already dressed in a fresh t-shirt and a short, body leaning against the headboard. Usually, he slept without t-shirt on, but he didn’t want to give Junhoe heart attack with his habit. Not yet.

 

Junhoe came out from the bathroom with fresh pajama and wet hair. He felt satisfied after having a nice long shower. He looked at Bobby who seemed focused on the TV. Junhoe hung the wet towel on the towel rack. He spent a couple seconds doubting on whether he should climb on the bed or wait for Bobby to tell him to do so. He chose the first option, shyly getting on the bed and trying not to disturb his boyfriend.

 

“Oh, you’re done. I didn’t realize,” Bobby shifted his attention to the man who was sitting next to him.

 

“Ah, yeah..” Junhoe said awkwardly as he scratched his right arm.

 

“You know, this feel so unreal,” Bobby took Junhoe’s hand and held it, thumb rubbing the back of Junhoe’s hand. Then, he kissed it. That was unexpected, and the action made Junhoe blushed deeply.

 

“i-I know…” The taller man stuttered. His heart started to beat really fast.

 

“I’ve always wanted to touch you like this..” Bobby draped his arm around Junhoe’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Junhoe, with all of his mustered courage, put his head on Bobby’s shoulder.

 

“To be honest, I was so scared to travel all the way to Seoul, hyung…” Junhoe gaze fell to their connected hands.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m scared that I won’t meet your expectations and you’ll leave me...” Junhoe frowned. He didn’t want to assume that Bobby would do such a thing but at the same time, his anxiety kept screaming at him. He could feel Bobby tightening his grip on his hand. He looked up and met Bobby warm eyes. Suddenly all his worry was washed away by his kind stare.

 

“I won’t do such a thing, I promise,” Bobby placed a soft kiss on Junhoe’s cheek. It kinda surprised him but he decided to return the favor by kissing Bobby’s lips. This time Bobby was taken aback by the sudden braveness. Bobby started kissing back, but kept it as an innocent kiss. They pulled away after a couple minutes for air.

 

“I-I’m sorry for being awkward. I was so nervous about coming here and meeting you..” Junhoe finally admitted. He fiddled with Bobby’s finger to calm himself.

 

Bobby smiled at the sight. Junhoe was a lot cuter and softer in person. Bobby thought Junhoe shyness was just a persona or how he acted on online dating site. But he was wrong.

 

“And…  I never expected you to be a rich kind of guy..” Bobby chuckled when he heard that.

 

“Why do you think so?”

 

“W-well, you always wear tank top when we do video calls. I did see you dress nicely a few times… But I’ve never seen you in fancy clothes…” Junhoe hid his face on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He sounded so dense now.  “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to judge…”

 

“It’s okay, I get what you’re trying to say. I do have a reason why I hid those things in the first place. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow, okay?” Bobby ruffled Junhoe’s hair softly.

 

“Okay,” Junhoe nodded in agreement.

 

“Let’s sleep. You must be tired,” Bobby said as he pulled up the blanket, facing his boyfriend. It didn’t take long until Junhoe fell asleep. Bobby smiled at the person who was now sleeping soundly. Junhoe was really an interesting man, in person. He did not regret agreeing on meeting  him in real life. This is probably weird since they were already _dating_ online for two whole years now. He felt like it was love at the first sight.

 

“I think I’m in love.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong and Donghyuk appearance.

**Internet Boyfriend**

**Ch. 2**

**JunBob**

 

Bobby woke up as the sunshine creeped from the windows and hit his eyes. He yawned and stretched his body. Another start of a new day. The man rolled around and faced his still sleeping boyfriend. He smiled as he caressed Junhoe’s cheek softly. Not long after that, Junhoe opened his eyes softly.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Bobby whispered with a smile plastered on his face.

“Mhn... Yeah, it was a good night sleep,” Junhoe yawned and rubbed his eyes. Another cute thing about Koo Junhoe, Bobby mentally noted.

“Glad to hear that, babe,” _Babe._ Another pet name came out from Bobby’s mouth. The man sure knew how to make Junhoe’s heart flip, so early in the morning.

“How about you? Did you have a good night sleep?”

“Absolutely, yes. Because the most important person in my life was sleeping with me,” Bobby smiled as he pulled Junhoe into a hug. It was very warm way to start the morning. It made Junhoe feel a lot more comfortable. Junhoe, of course, had to hug back as he draped his hand around Bobby’s waist. It was so comfortable.

But those comfort had to be disturbed because of a rattle that could be heard from outside of the bedroom. Did someone break in? How did they get inside? Why the apartment alarm didn’t go off if someone really did break in?

“Is there someone out there? Is your cleaning service here?” Junhoe pointed out. He assumed that Bobby used cleaning service regularly.

“Nope, I didn’t ask them to come this morning,” Bobby replied as he got off the bed. He might have an idea on who disturbed his nice morning.

Bobby opened the door slowly, just in case someone did break into the house and managed to turn off their alarm. Bobby’s feeling was right. Technically there were some people that broke into his apartment, but they weren’t a thief. It’s just two of his annoying friends who love to come uninvited, ever since he gave his passcode to them.

“Can’t you guys give me nice morning for once? I’m changing my passcode!” Bobby complained as he approached them.

“Good morning, sleepy head! Time to wake up and meet the world!” The blonde guy, Donghyuk, said in a sing-song tone. He was busy washing some vegetables in the sink.

“You keep saying that you’ll change it, but you never did. Guess our company is _really_ great,” The other man with brown hair, Yunhyeong, chimed.

“I’m having a nice time cuddling this morning with my boyfriend and you guys ruined it,” Bobby crossed his arm on his chest as he tried to peek on what Yunhyeong was trying to cook.

“Oh, please. What boyfriend? You kept saying you had one for the past two years! And yet, we never see him,” Donghyuk complained. He was sure that his friend has been single for too long that he had delusion about having a boyfriend.

“We won’t believe you until we see him, Jiwon,” Yunhyeong sounded concerned.

“Sorry to break it to you, but I do have a boyfriend and he _is_ here!”

“Uhh, hi..?” Junhoe was unsure of what to say. He kept gazing back and forth between Bobby and his two friends for a while before joining in.

At that moment, both Yunhyeong and Donghyuk stopped their actions. They turned around in unison and looked at Junhoe. Both of them had a _‘what the fuck? is this real?’_  expression on their face. They eyed Junhoe for quite awhile and turned to Bobby, demanding an explanation.

“I already told you I have a boyfriend since two years ago!” Bobby smiled victoriously. For the past two years he tried to convince them and stop them for arranging and dragging him into stupid blind dates.

‘Today,’ he thought, ‘the living proof is in my house!’

“Oh, where’s our manners! I’m Song Yunhyeong, Bobby’s friend. This is Kim Donghyuk, my boyfriend. He works for Bobby,” Yunhyeong introduced himself and his boyfriend after the initial shock.

“I’m Koo Junhoe. Bobby’s boyfriend,” Bobby smiled when he heard that. He pulled Junhoe closer by hugging his waist.

“Before you get weirded out by why we are here, we usually do this. This guy right here, your boyfriend, sucks at cooking. He’ll die without us stocking his food every once awhile,” Yunhyeong pointed out. They had done this for quite awhile now. It’s not like they feel burdened. In fact, this was nice thing to do and it gave them a peace of mind to have Bobby on check. There were a lot of reasons why they decided to check on him in the first place.

“We just want him to stay away from junk food and instant noodle. That stuff is not healthy for man his age,” Donghyuk joked, earning a loud _‘hey!’_ from Bobby.

You two should take a bath. We’re going to prepare breakfast.”

“Okay, mom,” Bobby said in mocking tone while Yunhyeong glared at him. They laughed after that, though.

While Junhoe and Bobby were taking a shower (in different bathrooms), Yunhyeong and Donghyuk continued making breakfast. They weren’t expecting that there will be more people, so they’re hoping they had enough food for everyone, because all three of them ate a big portion for each meal.

Today, Yunhyeong decided to be a bit traditional. He wanted to made a _galbi_ , chicken stew, _kongnamulbap_ , vegetables salad, _miyeokguk_ , and of course _kimchi_. He missed cooking this food combo. Most of the time, he only cooked one or two kind of side dish at a time. But this time, he just felt like it was appropriate because they had a guest.

“Can I help?” Junhoe just finished his bath, he already changed into fresh set of clothes. He wasn’t sure why he offered to help, he wasn’t really good at cooking either. He doesn’t want to just sit around and do nothing.

“Ah, sure. Can you help me cut the vegetables?” Yunhyeong asked as he pointed to the vegetables on the counter. Junhoe nodded and walked there. He took the pre-washed carrots and started chopping it.

“Ah, let me teach you how. Do not cut them too thin, or they’ll get crushed during cooking,” Yunhyeong stopped Junhoe when he was cutting half way through one carrot. He taught him to cut the carrot in correct size diagonally. Junhoe did as he was told. Yunhyeong seemed satisfied with his work.

Junhoe cut the rest of carrots. He moved on to potatoes, then the onion. It was pretty hard to cut them, it really stung his eyes and made his eyes water. In the end, he managed to cut them all.

“Oh? Looks who finally decided to join us,” Donghyuk said as Bobby waltzed into the kitchen.

After Bobby helped, the meal preparation was finished faster (although he was still not allowed near the stove). Donghyuk, as the youngest of the bunch, set up the table. Yunhyeong, on the other hand, started to serve their food.

They all finally sat down and settled on their chairs. Everyone prayed before eating. It was a very delicious breakfast. All of them enjoyed it. During breakfast, Junhoe had learned that Yunhyeong was really passionate about cooking, and in fact he owned restaurant nearby. He was also a pretty popular celebgram, people knew him for being a famous chef with pretty face. Donghyuk, on the other hand, was a fashionista. He was all about fashion. He also did modeling as his side job. His main job was, of course, fashion designer. Donghyuk was pretty popular because his design won wards on fashion contest lots of time.

“I would like to go and visit Yunhyeong-hyung’s restaurant,” Junhoe said as he finished his last piece of meat.

“I would love having you there,” Yunhyeong smiled brightly.

There was a silence for a few moments. Junhoe looked around, he wanted to say something but he hesitated.

“Is something’s wrong, Junhoe?” Donghyuk asked.

“Uhh… since we are talking about work related stuff.. I wanted to know what Bobby-hyung do for a living? I know he worked at office though…” Junhoe’s voice got quieter as he reached the end of his sentence.

“Are you kidding me?!” Donghyuk exclaimed as he looked back and forth from Junhoe and Bobby. “You two dated for two years and Junhoe doesn’t know what you do for living?!”

“How did you even keep it as secret that long?” Yunhyeong added.

“Hey, I can explain! In fact, I was gonna explain it this morning before you two barged in!” Bobby held both of his hand up, trying to ease the sudden anger that the two shown towards him.

“You better do! I can’t believe you kept him in the dark for that long!” Donghyuk shouted again. ‘Unbelievable’, he thought. Junhoe just watched the scene, he was really confused at what is happening.

“Alright, let me explain. First of all, I’m very sorry, Junhoe. The reason why I didn’t let you know about my job because I wanted to know how far you will go for me. I know it’s kind of egoistic, but for the past couple of years, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk always set me up for blind date and it never worked,” Bobby sighed as he pointed at Donghyuk and Yunhyeong. He continued, “My dates always ended up only liking me for money. “

“Because… you’re rich?” Junhoe said, unsure.

“He is swimming in money, Junhoe,” Donghyuk looked at Junhoe, then at Bobby. He continued, “Tell him what you do for living.”

Junhoe eyes were focused on Bobby.

“I’m the CEO of The Kim’s Fashion Company,” Bobby finally said it. loud and clear. Junhoe couldn’t believe what he just heard. His mind needed to process that.

“The Kim’s? As in that designer brand that blew up few years ago?” Junhoe asked and Bobby nodded as an answer.

“Yep, the international fashion brand from Korea,” Donghyuk added.

“I thought when you said office work, you were just regular office workers…” Junhoe muttered, he didn’t know how to respond.

“Technically, he does work at office. He _is_ the boss, _my_ boss,” Donghyuk said.

“I know this is a lot to take in and I’m very sorry for testing you. I just don’t want our relationship to go downhill after you know about my real job,” Bobby apologized again. He held Junhoe’s hand tightly.

“I would never do that! I genuinely like you, hyung!” Junhoe said with a very serious tone. He held back his boyfriend hand tightly. Bobby smiled at that. It’s was nice to see the seriousness on his eyes. He planted a kiss on Junhoe forehead.

They went through breakfast with light conversation and jokes. Junhoe learned that Bobby and Donghyuk bicker a lot, they fight about small things that was not so important to big things like vacations and off days. Junhoe also learned that Bobby and Donghyuk were college friends and had been friends since then. They met Yunhyeong a few years after their fashion line blew up. Overall, it was a nice morning, with great breakfast. Junhoe was glad to meet them.

The four of them were now sitting on the living room, deciding what to do next. Originally Donghyuk and Yunhyeong were going to retreat to their apartment, but since Junhoe was there, they wanted to go out and made sure Bobby took him to nice places. Bobby protested because they were being nosy about his love life, but Junhoe didn’t mind. It was pretty nice to go on double date, he thought.

They ended up going to N-Seoul Tower, lovingly known as Namsan Tower. It was a pretty popular tourism spot and it was particularly popular among couples that would like to keep the memory of their trip alive. It was also a popular dating spot. Some people believed that if they write their name on a lock and put it on love lock zone, throwing away the key, they will be united forever. Junhoe didn’t really believe that love lock were something magical. But it would be really cute if he could put one together with Bobby. He also wanted their love to last forever.

“This place is jam-packed,” Bobby said as he looks around. Apparently there were a lot of people that came today.

“Well, this place never gets quiet,” Donghyuk said, rather matter of factly.

They strolled around for a bit. Bobby decided that he wanted some privacy with Junhoe and managed to separate himself and Junhoe from Donghyuk and Yunhyeong (not that they mind). He took his boyfriend to Namsan Tower Observatory, up on the third floor of the tower. They stepped out of the elevator when they arrived on their floor.

Junhoe was so amazed by the view up there. He could see the entire city from up there. But he was afraid to stand near the glass since he has acrophobia. Bobby noticed this and held his hand tighter.

“The view is a lot better at night, but this place is so crowded during that time,” Bobby said as they walked a little closer to the window but not too close to make Junhoe whimper in fear.

“I can see that, this is a popular tourist attraction after all,” Junhoe nodded in agreement.

“We should go back here and see the night view next time,” Bobby suggested as he smiled at Junhoe, who nodded in agreement.

They walked around the observatory, taking pictures at every corner and immortalizing the memories into as many photos as they could take. Mainly, it was just Bobby taking pictures of Junhoe, although they took pictures together too.

After Junhoe finished taking pictures in every possible spot on the observatory floor, Bobby decided to take Junhoe to the second floor. In the second floor, a cute wishing pond spot fit for picture-taking purposes was located. People believed if you throw a heart coin into the pond, your wishes would come true or you and you would be together forever with your lover. The whole idea was very cute to Bobby. There was also a famous sky restroom where you can enjoy nice view while doing your business. There was another open observatory too, where people could put love lock and seal their love forever.

As they reached their desired floor, Bobby took Junhoe to the wishing pond, which was a new attraction in the Namsan Tower. They each got a heart coin and walked toward the wishing pond. Junhoe was the one who threw the coin first.

 _‘I wish that our love will last forever until death separate us...’_ he prayed before he flicked the coin into the pond.

“What did you wish for?” Bobby asked with a smile.

“I can’t tell you! It won’t happen if I did!” Junhoe joked.

“I wish we will be together forever,” Bobby said it out loud before he threw the coin, which made Junhoe got shy and red. He got a light hit from Junhoe because people started whistling at them.

After taking some pictures at the wishing pond, Bobby pulled Junhoe to the open observatory spot. They bought a love lock to hang there. Junhoe volunteered to write their name on the baby blue lock. _Bobby_ _❤  Junhoe_ was what he wrote. They put the lock on the fence together. After securing the lock, Bobby wanted to throw the key away but Junhoe stopped him saying that he wanted to keep the key.

“But, we are supposed to throw away the key,” Bobby said as he handed the key to to Junhoe.

“I know, but I never know when I’ll come here again. I want this key to be my reminder of this trip, to remind me of the memories of our first meeting in real life,” Junhoe explained himself as he looked at the key on his hand with a big soft smile. Bobby’s heart flipped because of how pure and honest Junhoe was. He was sure that he really loves him at this point.

Junhoe put the key inside his wallet so he wouldn’t lose it. Then he took out his phone for another session of picture-taking. Of course, a picture with his lover in front of famous love lock was necessary, so they took one.

After they spent a few hours on that floor, Bobby got text messages from Donghyuk saying that they should meet up at the Italian restaurant on the second floor of The Plaza. Junhoe agreed that it was time for lunch. So, they headed to The Place Dining.

The four of them settled on a table near the window so they can enjoy the scenery while they ate. All the foods that they ordered were chosen mostly by Yunhyeong and Donghyuk, except for the pizza part, Bobby insisted that they go for paperoncino pizza. While waiting for their food, Donghyuk and Yunhyeong had to be nosy about Junhoe and his experience on Namsan Tower so far. While Bobby complained that both of his best friends were annoying and nosy, Junhoe was gladly telling his experiences. He was so happy and it showed by how big his smile was when telling the story.

“To be honest with you, this is the first time I see Bobby being this sweet after ages,” Donghyuk commented after Junhoe finished his telling him about his adventures in Namsan Tower.

“You bring back his sweet side, Junhoe,” Yunhyeong cooed at them.

“Oh shut up, you two are so nosy,” Bobby rolled his eyes, he was smiling though. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong weren’t wrong. They were right. It’s been ages since he was so in love.

After lunch, the four of them decided to take a stroll around Namsan Park. The view there was really nice. There’s a lot of spot to take Instagrammable photos, in which Yunhyeong took a lot of photos. Donghyuk, being the nice boyfriend that he is, had to suffer for the perfect photos.

After some nice walks and lots of photos, they decided to rest on a gazebo. Bobby took off his shoes and laid down in the middle of the empty gazebo. Junhoe chuckled as he sat on the edge with Yunhyeong and Donghyuk.

“Can I ask something?” Junhoe prompted a conversation to Yunhyeong and Donghyuk which caught their attention.

“Sure, ask away,” Donghyuk nodded.

“This morning you said that you didn’t believe that Bobby hyung had a boyfriend. Why? Why did you think I’m not real?” Junhoe asked. Donghyuk laughed at this question.

“Who would believe someone who stays almost 24/7 inside their home when he suddenly says he has a boyfriend? No one will. Especially if it is someone like Bobby hyung,” Donghyuk explained. Bobby spent most of his time at work or inside his bedroom.

“He randomly announced that he had a date and locked himself in the room. We thought he went nuts,” Yunhyeong added with a small laugh.

“He never mentioned it was an online date?” Junhoe started to get curious.

“Nope, never,” Bobby joined the conversation as he sat down and moved to sit next to Junhoe.

“Why?”

“Because we wouldn’t believe it. Bobby sucks at relationship,” Donghyuk answered.

“Wow, that hurts, man,” Bobby faked a hurtful face and grabbed on his chest playfully.

“I don’t really count online date as a date _date_. Usually people go there just to relieve their sexual frustration,” Yunhyeong pointed out. It wasn’t wrong though. Both Junhoe and Bobby’s first intention for using that site was what Yunhyeong just said.

“Well, now he is here, right? You two will believe me that I’m not insane?” Bobby said as he hugged Junhoe by the waist and pulled him closer.

“Yeah, we believe you now, sorry,” Donghyuk chuckled.

“Junhoe, please take care of him. If he is doing something bad, tell us! We’ll kick his ass!” Yunhyeong said while laughing.

“Kick my ass and your boyfriends lost his job,” Bobby glared at him.

“And you’ll lose your company’s smartest human in design works, leading to losing source of money and then leading to bankruptcy,” Donghyuk replied and all of them are laughing.

They talked for a bit until they got bored of the scenery and decided to head home. On the way back to their apartment building, Junhoe fell asleep. The rest of them found Junhoe as an adorable person. Even Donghyuk, who was younger than him, found him very cute. Both Yunhyeong and Donghyuk finally understand why Bobby got stuck with him. He was a cute and soft guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i'm sorry for not updating for ages! Stuffs happened and i've been very busy. i'm bak on my muse to write so i'll try to keep updating this time!
> 
> Sorry in advance for mispell words and grammar mistakes. My friend who always beta read and edit my fanfic is currently busy so i can't bother her to help me for awhile!
> 
> With that being said, enjoy~!

**Internet Boyfriend**

**Ch. 3**

**JunBob**

* * *

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong stayed for dinner (more like they’re the one who cooked dinner). After that, they left Bobby and Junhoe for some privacy. They invaded the lovebirds almost whole day already. As soon as they were left alone, Bobby took off his shirt and walked to the master bedroom, forgetting that Junhoe was there to watch him. The older man goes to the bathroom to wash up and left his guest on the room shocked with what he just saw. It’s not like Junhoe never see Bobby naked before. In fact, he saw it a lot of times. The thing was, Junhoe never see it in person. It’s kinda sent some desire through his spine. He wanted something to happen tonight.

Junhoe decided he cannot wait for Bobby to finish his shower and walked out with a topless body with water dripping on his body. He shook his face and took his fresh clothes, toiletries, and towel to the other bathroom in the house. He took a cold shower wishing that it took his mind of something that wasn’t going to happen tonight. Also, need to extinguish all the warmth feeling he started to feel.

Thirty minutes later he got out from the shower with fresh pajama on and saw Bobby was just chilling in front of the enormous tv. From where he stood, he could see that his boyfriend was just surfing the channel looking for something to watch.

“Oh? You’re done.” Bobby turned around as he saw Junhoe stood in front of the bathroom door. He tapped the spot next to him, telling Junhoe that he should sit there.

“I-I’m gonna put my stuff away first.” Junhoe said as he dashed a bit too fast back to the master bedroom which earned a chuckle from the older man.

Junhoe shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He took a deep breath and trying to get himself together. Why the heck he got so nervous all of the sudden? Junhoe put his stuff back into his luggage and put his dirty clothes into the hamper (Bobby told him to so he can wash the clothes later). He took another deep breath before leaving the room.

Junhoe joined Bobby at the couch while trying to maintain a straight face. As soon as Junhoe sat on the couch, Bobby put his hand over the shoulder and pulled him closer making his heart flip.

_‘Dear heart, please shut up.’_ Junhoe mentally said. He looked up and it seems Bobby didn’t tear his attention from the tv. His hand still busy switching channel though.

“Did you have fun today?” Bobby asked as he pat the taller man head and earned the nod.

“I do!” Junhoe smiled. He truly enjoyed the trip today. He also made new friends with Yunhyeong and Donghyuk which is nice.

Bobby was back to surf the channel after a few light chat. Eventually Junhoe saw the sappy romance movie his loves. He asked Bobby to stop changing channel and watched that one. His boyfriend protested that he doesn’t like sappy movie but eventually letting Junhoe watch it.

Junhoe was glad that Bobby let him watch that movie. He wished to take off his mind everywhere else and not his desired wanted to be touched.

Twenty five minutes into the movie, Junhoe started to squirm in his seat. He felt touched here and there by his boyfriend. Which was not a good thing for Junhoe’s self-control and it making him hot and bothered.

“Junhoe, this movie is boring.” Bobby put his head on his boyfriend shoulder and hug him by the waist. He snuggled his nose on Junhoe’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent from the soap his boyfriend used.

Bobby’s hand traveled to Junhoe’s thigh and rubs circles there. Small whimpers escaped his boyfriend mouth, he smirked. His hand moved into Junhoe’s inner thigh and rubbing dangerously close to the crotch. He didn’t earned any protest so he just continue whatever he been doing.

“Hyungg….” The taller man whinned at the action. At this point he was sure Bobby was teasing him.

“Hm? What is it babe?” Bobby smirked as he made eye contact with his whinny boyfriend.

“Stop teasing. Commit to something. Do something.” Those words are like a switch to Bobby. He pulled Junhoe into a deep kiss. His right hand snuck under Junhoe’s shirt while the other one holding his boyfriend body in place.

Their tongue danced as the kiss getting fiecier, hotter, deeper. Sucking noise and moaning could be heard in the room. Bobby’s left hand traveled to the south just to feel Junhoe’s hard on against his palm. The touch made the taller man moaned louder.

“Tell me, Junhoe. What do you want?” Bobby whispered in his deep husky voice. It threw Junhoe off.

“You. I want you, hyung. Wreck me,” Tonight, he finally gonna have proper sex. There’s no distance separating them. They can feel each other touch. No more pleasuring self while doing video calls. Tonight, they can get it whole.

Junhoe knew he can’t turn back now. He wanted it so bad.

Bobby helped Junhoe to took off his pajama shirt over the head, throwing the fabric to god knows where. He stayed quiet for a bit, killing Junhoe with anticipation and waiting. He closed his eyes, letting his imagination took him somewhere else. But, it does not last long when he felt Bobby hands grabbing his clothed hard on. He moaned.

Bobby soft growl could be heard as tasted every inch of Junhoe’s torso. Junhoe could feel Bobby’s wet lips on his again, combination of wet touch and growls burns his body even more. Then, he could feel his boyfriend lips on his nipple, started with soft lick and suck, continued with some bites. It a little bit hurt, but he does not want Bobby to stop. Seconds later, Junhoe’s hand moved Bobby’s head to the other nipple.

“Don’t want the other to get jealous,”He said earning a smirk from Bobby. Of course Bobby did what Junhoe wanted, not making the other nipple jealous and gave it the same treatment.

The taller man could feel Bobby’s hand snuck into his pajama pants and through his boxer. He could feel the massaging motion and it made him got harder and wet. Junhoe arched his back and moaned as he felt the pleasure sparking on his body.

Bobby gave small wet kisses on his boyfriend body. Leaving few hickey along the way. Junhoe grabbed Bobby’s hair as he felt a wet tongue tickling his belly button.

Junhoe could feel that his boyfriend hands are all over him. Touching every inch that can be touched. He let small whimpers escaped his mouth, that made Bobby smirks, he knew Junhoe enjoyed his touch. Junhoe let Bobby took the control. Letting him play and experiments with his desire and found pleasure along the way.

“Bed?” Bobby pulled away and he earned a nod from Junhoe. He picked up his boyfriend in bridal style and took him to the main bedroom. Slowly putting him down on the bed. Bobby get rid Junhoe’s pajama pants and boxer, throwing the fabric to the floor. Freeing the hardness. Junhoe never felt so exposed before. He looked away, embarrassed by his hardness.

“Shy are we?” Bobby smirked. He put his hand on Junhoe’s chin and forced him to look at him in the eyes. He realized how pretty Junhoe’s dark brown eyes was. Sparkling with shyness and desire.

“Not fair. Why am I the only one who is naked?” Junhoe gave a pouty face which Bobby couldn’t resist to kiss it.

After few bites and sucks, Bobby pulled away. Then he took off his shirt, revealing his toned body that had been hiding. Junhoe stared at it, he was right. Bobby had the most amazing body he ever seen. His hands moved to touch it. Rubbing it down from his chest to his stomach.

“Like what you see?” Bobby smirked as he caught Junhoe’s hand and stop it from moving. Junhoe looked up at him and blushed.

Bobby dive down to pulled Junhoe into another heated kiss, with tongue swirling and tangled together. Then he pulled away. He rolled over to took a tiny bottle of lube on the night stand drawer. He also took a piece of condom but was stopped by Junhoe. He told him that he wanted to feel Bobby to the fullest.

The sound of a bottle of lube popped open made Junhoe nervous again. This wasn’t actually his first sex, he did it before. But thinking that he’ll be doing it with Bobby made him so nervous and shy. He doesn’t know what to anticipate.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise,” Bobby whispered softly. It made Junhoe’s heart warm. He knew he was in safe hand.

Bobby spreaded Junhoe’s legs wider. He slathered the lube on his finger. He pushed one finger in, he cab feel Junhoe tensed. The burning pain from Bobby’s finger curling inside made Junhoe whimpers. He gripped the bedsheet tighter. Bobby could feel Junhoe’s entrance tightened around his finger. He slowly lay some kisses on the younger stomach to ease the pain.

When Bobby felt the younger is stretched enough, he added the second finger. Making scissoring movement and thrusting both finger even deeper, looking for the younger sweetspot. After trying few angle, Bobby’s index finger brushed the spot, making Junhoe moaned. A slight smirk appeared on Bobby’s face, he kept on hitting the same spot again and again. The younger grew desperate, he pushed his ass against the finger for more friction.

“Patient, babe.” Bobby held down Junhoe’s waist so he couldn’t move.

“Hyung…” Junhoe whinned as he squirms on the bed.

“What is it, babe?” Bobby raised an eye brow teasingly. A smirk displayed on his face.

“Fuck me, please, hyung,” The younger whinned again, desperately wanting for something more. Getting fucked.

Bobby added the third finger. He hit Junhoe’s sweetspot few more time before he decide that the younger were more than ready. He slowly pulled out his fingers, earning a small protest from the younger.

“Tell me your safe word.” The older said as he re-opened the lube bottle. Safe word was a must. This was their first time doing sex in person. Bobby movement were mostly experiment, he wasn’t sure what was okay and what was not. He had to know when did he went overboard.

“Red.” Junhoe answered. Red was the color for stop right?

“Alright, use that when it hurts and you can’t handle it or if I did something that you are not comfortable with.” Bobby made sure he got a nod before proceeding to the next step.

The older slathered the lube on his own dick, pumping and massage it few time. He hooked both of Junhoe’s legs on his shoulder. He positioned himself and started thrusting slowly. He could felt Junhoe’s entrance getting tensed again.

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby..” Bobby whispered as he rubs circle on Junhoe’s waist. He dropped few kisses and bites on Junhoe’s thigh. Second later he could feel the younger started to relax and allowed him to go deeper.

Junhoe bit his own fist to muffles his moans. He was afraid being too loud that will disturb their neighbors.

“Don’t worry, babe. No one can hear you. This room is soundproof.” Bobby said as if he can read Junhoe’s mind.

Bobby held Junhoe’s waist to support the younger body as he pushed deeper, hitting the sweetspot. Junhoe moaned loudly as he clenched around Bobby tighter. Junhoe decided to became brave, he started to rolled his waist, moving it to the rhythm that his boyfriend was doing. He could feel the knot on his stomach started to get a lot tighter too.

The older suddenly changed his angle of thrustung, hitting Junhoe’s prostate fully. It sent the him to cloud nine. Junhoe gripped the sheet tightly as he moaned. Junhoe reached for his own dick looking for his release as he was really close on the edge. But, his boyfriend strong arm stopped him on it’s track. The younger looked up to Bobby with pleading look.

“Be patient. No touching yourself.”

“P-please, hyung, I can’t—” Tears started rolling on Junhoe’s cheek. It almost made Bobby stop but Junhoe assured he was okay. He was just overwhelmed by the stimulation.

“Let’s cum together, babe.” Bobby said as he pick up a faster pace. He kept on hitting Junhoe sweetspot at every thrust. His thrust became short, fast and deep. Sending Junhoe the edge. Bobby could feel Junhoe’s clenching tighter around his dick, it also made him close. He started to stroke Junhoe’s dick giving more friction.

Junhoe let out a loud cry as he came first, shooting his load on Bobby’s stomach then fell to his own. Bobby came right after few more thrust, filling Junhoe hole fully. Junhoe could feel the warm liquid inside him. Bobby pulled out slowly after catching his breath. He carefully unhooked Junhoe’s legs and put it down slowly. He could see cum dripping out from Junhoe’s entrance.

Bobby took a wet tissues that ke kept inside his nightstand drawer. He took few piece of tissues and started wiping the cum that dripped out on his lover thigh, cleaning it up as Junhoe came back to his sense. He ran his hand on Junhoe’s hair softly, giving a smile to his now tired boyfriend.

“let me clean you up first, then you can sleep.” Bobby whispered softly. Junhoe nodded slowly as a respond.

After cleaning up the mess on his boyfriend body, Bobby took another few wipes and cleaned himself. Then, he went to his wardrobe to take a fresh shirt and boxer. He walked back to the bed and helped his boyfriend to wear his shirt and boxer. He then wore his own clothes too.

“That was amazing, baby,” Bobby lay down next to his boyfriend and pulled him closer. He pulled the blanket to cover their bodies. “You did great.”

“It was a nice experience…” Junhoe said as an agreement. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed every touch Bobby given him. He loved it when he got so much attention and care from his boyfriend. This was also the first time he experienced an aftercare. He couldn’t get this treatment when they’re just doing it over a video call.

“I’m glad I didn’t hurt you..” Bobby smiled softly making Junhoe’s heart warm and fluttering. He hugged the older man tjghtly.

“You’re never gonna hurt me. I trust you, hyung.” Junhoe’s hid his face on Bobby’s chest as he felt his face getting red. Bobby chuckled when he saw that. He kissed the tip of Junhoe’s head.

“Thank you, Junhoe.”

They stayed like that for few minutes until Bobby could heard Junhoe light snore. He carefully pulled away from the younger. He touched the light switch next to the bed to turned off the light. Then, he lay back down and hugged his boyfriend closer. His thumb rubbing on Junhoe’s cheek slowly. To Bobby the whole experience was still feel surreal. Being able to touch and have contact like this was a very different feeling than just doing it over video calls. He never expected that he’ll go this deep for someone who he met on the internet. It all begin from releasimg sexual frustration to having a real sex with a real boyfriend.

Bobby was one hundred percent sure that Junhoe was the one. He trust Junhoe not going to broke his heart.

“I love you so much Junhoe”

 


End file.
